I'll Be There
by xiheartyoux
Summary: Zachary Goode left. He left me when he found out about Cassidy. I'll never forgive him. Ally Carter owns characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie POV**

Zachary Goode left. He left me when he found out about Cassidy. I should have known that he would run. Coward.

"Momma? Where's daddy?" 4 year old Cassidy asked me one day. My heart broke seeing the look on her face. She was only 4. She didn't deserve to know something that terrible. How would I answer without telling her the truth?

"He's gone, baby," I replied. That answer didn't please her but I put her to bed and her eyes began to close.

I went into my bedroom and plopped onto the bed thinking about that day. The worst day of my life.

_Flashback_

"_Zach?" I said quietly._

"_Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" he asked affectionately sensing the nervousness in my eyes._

"_I'm pregnant." Silence rang through the room. I watched him hoping for a reaction or something to show that he even cared. I was wrong. He suddenly stood up, startling me. He walked out of the house leaving me breaking down on the floor. _

_The next day, when I returned from work, all of Zach's things were gone. No trace of where he went. That was the last time I saw him. _

_End of Flashback_

Over time, my grief turned into rage. I vowed that the next time I ever saw Zachary Goode, he would never see daylight again. I was completely serious about it.

I sighed. What did I ever do to deserve this?

~The next morning~

The doorbell rang at seven thirty in the morning. I groaned and rubbed my eyes. It was a Saturday. My day to sleep in. I opened the door angrily and snapped, "What?"

I stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Well hello to you too, Gallagher Girl."

Zachary Goode was standing at my door after 4 years holding flowers. I scratched my head and rubbed my eyes to see if it was really him.

"Momma, who is it?" Cassidy came running up behind me.

"This is your daddy, Cass," I told her, explaining about how I didn't know he was coming back. She grinned toothily at Zach.

"Hi daddy! How come momma said that you were gone?" she turned to me. "I found daddy, momma!"

"Yeah, Cass. Go back to bed, honey," I said giving her the glare that told her not to disobey me. She slumped and sulked back to her room.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He smirked when he saw how angry I was. Not a good idea.

"What? A guy can't visit his favorite two girls in the world?" he asked. Hah. Favorite.

"Favorite? Can you define favorite for me? Because you've never even seen Cassie before in your life and you left me four years ago because you're SUCH A COWARD. Now you have the nerve to come crawling back to my house expecting a warm welcome. Everybody trusted you and you betrayed me. You betrayed everyone that you knew." My voice was rising to a yell. "Do you have any idea how many times that Cassidy MORGAN asked where he dad was?" I emphasized the" Morgan" part in his face. "DO YOU?"

I had struck a nerve. I could tell because he was slowly backing up. I snatched the flower out of his hands and threw it on the ground, stomping on it. Pain and regret was clear in his eyes.

"Cammie, just give me a chance. I know what I did wrong. I'm here to fix my mistake," he pleaded. My blood boiled. If this were a cartoon, smoke would be pouring out of my ears.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE A CHANCE! You don't even deserve a family so don't ever come here again. You're pathetic. "I slammed the door in his face and triple locked it. I slid down against the door, sobbing. Remembering about Cassie, I wiped my eyes and looked out the window to see Zach retreating to a flashy sports car wiping his cheeks.

That's when I realized that this time, his games were over. He was completely serious about me. Too little too late, I thought. Thinking back on it, I realized that I was actually sort of harsh to him this time.

I went to Cassidy's room and she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Momma, where is daddy?" she asked. For the millionth time, my heart broke.

"He's gone; you never have to see him again." I said, gently. She nodded. She was so innocent. I closed the door and walked into the restroom. I took out my blade and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I pulled up my sleeve. The blood dripped onto the marble sink counter and I wiped it off. What was wrong with me?

AN: What's up guys? I know that I should update Plan Jealousy but I've been working on this lately. It's sort of depressing but I guess that's me. My typical update code:

1 review: Maybe next year?

5 reviews: 2 months

10 reviews: 1 month

15 reviews: 2 weeks

20 reviews: 1 week

25 reviews: Tomorrow

Yeah. This is a hard one but don't worry. I believe in you guys. Anybody else stay up late for the Olympics?


	2. AN

Hey my loyal readers. So sorry for not updating but I was on vacation. I'm back now but I have a website and there is a sneek peak on the next chapter there. I would so so love it if you could check it out and review it. The link is on my profile. Love you guys.

-C


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Stuff I forgot to mention in the last chapter:**

Cammie and Zach are now 23 years old and he actually left her 5 years ago. Yes, they are spies. Zach didn't exactly want to leave her. He does care for her. There will be Zammie soon.

**Zach POV**

I can honestly say that I hate myself so much. I regret leaving 4 years ago but I had no choice. We are spies and if we get attached to someone, they'll get hurt. I didn't mean to break Cam's heart but the Circle is gone now. Now we can live safely and live like family.

After Cammie rejected me, I didn't leave like any normal guy would've done. I waited. After about 3 long hours of waiting, Cammie left the house with Cassidy in her arms. After she drove off, I picked the lock to her door and stepped inside. I glanced inside my pocket to find that the bugs were still there. I placed one in every room except the bathrooms. I'm not a perv. I made sure that nothing had been moved and left the house, relocking the door behind me.

I drove home and waited for my cameras to do their magic. Cammie returned home holding Cassidy and a box of donuts.

"Mommy, I wanna go to Lily's house to play. Can I mommy, please?" Cassidy begged Cam with big blue eyes. Lily was Bex and Grant's daughter. Cammie smiled and said that she could go after she ate. Cassie shoved the breakfast down her mouth and announced that she was finished.

Cammie returned and bent over the kitchen sink. She took out a blade and cut her wrists. I stood in my room, gaping. Did I do that to her or was it something else? She then buried her face in her hands and started to sob. If you've ever heard a girl sob broken-heartedly then you'd know how horrible it is .

I quickly recovered from my shock and plastered my signature smirk onto my face. Time to turn on the charm. I drove to her house and knocked on the door. A weary looking Cammie opened the door showing no signs of her previous crying.

"What?" She said an unreadable expression on her face.

"Cam, I know what I did was wrong and I know that I broke your heart but I think I deserve a second chance. The Circle's gone now so we don't have to worry about our family now. Please, take me back. I swear on my life that I will make you happy. Just like you used to be," I said in one long breath. We stood there for a moment staring at each other before she did something totally unexpected.

**AN: Yes yes I know. A cliffhanger. But, shoot me now, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. Be good with the reviews ,darlings, and the next update will come faster. I'm going to start this new thing. Anyone who reviews while logged on will get a sneak peek of the next chappie. Cuz this one is so dang short. Luv ya'll.**


End file.
